paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aladdin (Part 4)
Recap from last part: Stellaluna the magic wish-granting Jirachi appears out of the magic pillow. She'll grant any wish Aladdin wants. When at the castle, the boys learn that Jasmine will soon have to marry some prince for the throne, but she's still a pup. With help from Stellaluna, Aladdin creates a second castle so she can escape the law. However, the magician tricks Rambi into giving him the pillow. He sends the two pups to the dungeon and holds the girls as hostages in the second castle. Rosella's Secret Rambi: Aladdin, what do we do? Aladdin: I know. Rosella can help us. (He rubs his jewel pup-tag) (The tag shines as time around the two boys stops and Rosella appears) Rambi: Wha-- Aladdin: Don't worry, she is my guardian genie. And a Celebi too. Rosella: I maybe a guardian genie, but I'm not really a Celebi. I'm a genie-pup cursed to be a Celebi for eternity. Aladdin: Oh... I never knew. But you shouldn't be doomed to be like this. We can break the curse. But first, we need to get out of here and save Jasmine, Bedora, and the kingdom. Rosella: It would be nice to be a pink pup again, but I'll still help you save the kingdom. (She glows brightly and they appear in the second castle) Rambi: You have a guardian genie too? Whoa... Rosella: I'll continue time and help you out. (The time resumes again) Saving the Kingdom (Suddenly, Stellaluna appears, looking very sleepy) Aladdin: We have to help her get some sleep) Rosella: But how? Rambi: Maybe a lullabye? Rosella: Perfect. You'll need these. (She waves her hand and earmuffs appear on Aladdin and Rambi's ears) Rosella: *sings* Hush now, quiet now, it's time lay your sleepyhead Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed (The song makes music notes appear and surround Stellaluna) (She yawns and closes her eyes) (She suddenly disappears and goes back into the magic pillow) (Rosella waves her hand and the earmuffs disappear) Aladdin: We have to get the pillow back and let Stellaluna sleep until we can wish that the magician was not magical and we'll lock him and his minions up in the dungeon where they belong. Rambi: First, we need to save the girls. (The three of them hurry over to Jasmine's room) (Aladdin tries to pull the door open, but it won't budge) Rosella: I'll do it for you. (She creates a small sparkle it unlocks the door) (The door opens and they find the girls lying in the bed) Rambi: Bedora! Aladdin: Jasmine! (The two girls wake up and notice them) Jasmine: Aladdin? Bedora: Rambi? Aladdin: No time to explain. Come on. We need to get the pillow and get out of here. Jasmine: Okay. (The five of them rush over to the room where the Magician and his minions are sleeping) (The pillow is by the magician's bed) (Rosella levitates the pillow and it floats over towards Aladdin) (When he catches it, one of the pillow feathers fell on Rambi's nose) Rambi: A... A... Achoo! (The Magician and his minions wake up) Aladdin: Run! Magician: Get them! (The minions start to chase them) (Suddenly, the magician appears in front of them and grabs Jasmine) Jasmine: Put me down! Aladdin: Relase her! Magician: Give me that pillow, and I'll let her go! Jasmine: Don't do it! No, Aladdin! Aladdin: Rosella, get rid of those minions for me. Rosella: Of course. (She faces the minions and makes them disappear) They'll be in the dungeon forever, now Magician, leave the princess alone! Magician: All I want is the pillow. Aladdin: Fine! Stellaluna is resting as we're speaking. She'll realize that you are evil. She only grants wishes for the good. (He slides the pillow over to him) Rambi: Aladdin, are you sure? (The Magician begins to fluff the pillow) (Stellaluna appears, wide awake) Stellaluna: *yawns* That lullabye was all I needed. I feel so refreshed. Magician: But I thought you were sleepy! Stellaluna: Jirachi are always wide awake to the sound of pure singing. Aladdin: Stellaluna, take his powers away and send him far away. Stellaluna: As you wish! Magician: No, don't do it! (She zaps him and he places inside a magic ball of light and sends far away) (The ball lands on a tiny island where it's only big enough to stand on and no land for miles and miles) Ex-Magician: NOOOOOO!!!! (Back at the castle) (Aladdin hugs Jasmine as Bedora hugs Rambi) Stellaluna: Well, now, I feel so awake. Aladdin: Hey, Stellaluna, please, free Rosella from her curse, please? Stellaluna: As you wish. (She waves her hands and Rosella turns into a pink pup with a red jewel on her forehead) Rosella: I'm me again! Stellaluna: Actually, you are a free genie now. Aladdin: She is? Rosella: I'm still a Time-Genie, but I'm afraid I can't be your Guardian Genie. Aladdin: Well, I'm happy for you. You shouldn't have to obey anyone. You can be what you want to be. Rosella: Of course. I know that you'll help the kingdom too. Epilogue Narrator: Rambi, Aladdin, and Rosella now live in the castle along side Princess Jasmine and Bedora. Aladdin askes Stellaluna to help with the poor of the kingdom too. The kingdom soon became an oasis thanks to the group. When they grew up, Aladdin married Jasmine and Rambi married Bedora. The kingdom prosper for a long time. And everyone good lived happily ever after. {The End} Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Crossover Movies